warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Greenwood Clan (Aquamarine1212)
The Greenwood Clan 'was a small family group that lived in the birch forest and flatlands along the southern border of the Lake. The Greenwood Clan later became part of The Cats Around the Lake, and many cats went on to be the first members of Frostclan and Lakeclan. Clan Description The Greenwood Clan is one of the most fearsome clans around the lake, and are famous for their battle prowess and courage. The Greenwood Clan, due to living in a territory with little natural cover to hide in, are adept at running to catch their prey. They can sprint long distances nearly twice as fast as other cats, and use this skill to hunts birds and hares. Their favorite prey are woodpeckers. Greenwood cats also have the skills to take down large birds of prey if necessary by leaping up and dragging them to the ground. Greenwood cats value courage, strength and fearlessness the most of any traits. They are not one to shy away from a battle and are very open with their opinions and their stances. Most Greenwood cats aspire to become warriors and seek glory in combat. The more battle experience a cat has, the more respect and influence they have in the clan. Even inter-clan disputes are often settled through duels. These duels have an intricate set of rules that must be followed and it is very rare that any cat is fatally wounded during them. Because of their combat-heavy culture, Greenwood cats are also one of the clans with the most medicinal knowledge. The only way besides combat to earn status in the clan is through medical knowledge. Healers and medicine cats are highly valued, and the leader of the Greenwood Clan is typically expected to have an extensive knowledge of herbs. The Greenwood Clan, while not particularily fond of outsiders, allows cats a chance to enter through combat. Unlike the inter-clan disputes, these fights are high stakes and may cause grave injury to the cat wishing to join the clan. Most Greenwood cats have lean builds, long legs, and somewhat shorter fur than the other clan cats. Their pelts are typically golden or brown in color. The Greenwood Clan obviously values the "ka" of "The Claw" the most out of any, and apprentices are encouraged to develop this "ka" more than any other. Beliefs Most Dale cats believe in an afterlife where cats pass on and become a spirit as part of The Ancestors. This belief system is commonly held among all the cats of the lake. Their belief's center around the concept of '"kriger", '''or '''the warrior spirit. This idea is essentially that each cat has their own "kriger" which acts as a sort of spiritual energy. "Kriger" are composed of six different parts, called "ka'". '''Each "ka" represents a different strength set. Each cat has a different amount of each type of "ka". Some are more well-balanced, with near equal amounts of each "ka". Others have a singular "ka" they are exceptionally good at. The other role that "ka" play is in deciding what type of spirit a cat becomes after death. Each "ka" corresponds to a certain element. There are six different elements in Lakeclan beliefs, each of which have their respective "ka". These elemental spirits can be good or evil, depending on what the cat was like in life. Good cats become good spirits, while bad cats become bad spirits. The spirits control the weather, the seasons, natural events, and the sun, moon and stars. For this reason banishment is much more common than execution for crimes. If you kill an evil cat, they become an evil spirit and will linger on to cause disasters. The seventh special type of spirit is the '''Star '''spirit. These are the spirits of kits who passed on before they could properly develop a "ka" and serve their clan. Star spirits are believed to bring hope in times of hardship Territory The cats of the Greenwood Clan live in the birch forest and the flatlands along the southern border of the lake. More Coming Soon! Traditions and Ceremonies Coming Soon Clan Hierarchy In the Greenwood Clan, there is a complex system of ranking. At the very top of the ranks is the '''Clan Head', who serves as the main decision maker for the clan. The Clan Head must have both an impressive battle record and sufficient knowledge and skill with herbs. The Clan Head is typically selected by the elder's council. Just below the Clan Head are the medicine cat and the captain. The medicine cat is the master of herbology in the clan and manages the clan's herb stocks, their infirmary, and their medicinal training. The''' captain''' is the master of combat and battle skills, and manages battle patrols, border defense and combat training. The Clan Head's decisions can be vetoed if both the medicine cat and the captain choose to vote against it. The elder's council '''consists of any cat in the clan that has surpassed 100 moons of age. The elder's council provide important advice for the leaders of the clan and choose the next clan leader when the current one passes away. Though they don't have many specific responsibilities and delegations within the clan, they are treated with the utmost respect. Members of the clan can be given titles for performing notable deeds that serve the clan either on or off the battlefield. Cats with titles are generally an order higher than regular members of the clan. Some examples of titles might be Beastslayer, Bane of Foxes or Goldentongue. Titles are uniquely tailored to an individuals accomplishments. History of Ranks ''Heads of Clan'' Coming Soon ''Medicine Cats'' Coming Soon ''Warriors''''' Coming Soon Trivia Coming Soon See Also *Hillock Clan *Marish Clan *Dale Clan *Alp Clan